Master Archivist Potter (Revised Edition)
by Eilwen Zigmen
Summary: This is a revised edition of my other Archivist story, will be rarely updated but is intended to replace my other one. Warning : includes GODlike Harry, grammar/spelling mistakes, spel-check, lots and lots of Out of Character moments. Summary: Harry just finished Archiving Earth and now moves on to a new challenge: a wold in disarray and he is going to set some things straight.


Since The presence of a disclaimer in an agreement does not necessarily guarantee that the terms of the disclaimer will be recognized and enforced in a legal dispute. I am not going to bother with writing one

Warning: all Errors are to be reported to the Autor, thank you for your co-operation.

* * *

Chapter one  
The End and the Beginning

There are many Ideas and theories surrounding death, so many superstitions that at one point or another the anthropomorphic personification of Death came into being in the beliefs of people. Despite the absence of concrete proof of an afterlife people started to believe that death was not the end, some believed that the Afterlife was an abstract concept of Heaven and Earth, others leaned towards the idea of Reincarnation. And it was not just Death that people wondered and thought about, but life, asking questions no one had a satisfactory answer to.

But, despite the countless theories and beliefs created and recreated over the centuries the Earth had been hosting Humans, no one Believed that the Afterlife was more like a Bureaucracy than Heaven and Hell – or reincarnation for that matter- , that the Afterlife was, in fact, in an Archive. A vast Archive containing records of every soul that had passed though The Gate.

Aaah, yes, The Gate, a massive Arch with double doors so heavy that no mortal could ever hope to open them on their own, representations of every living being where engraved on the into the marble pillars and the heavy oaken doors, inlaid with gold and silver making a magnificent sight. Just beyond that gate was the After, the place where all souls were brought and stored so that, at the end of the world, they could be recycled.

With the archive being so vast and the species on earth so diverse, many Archivists roamed these walls, each one a Death God, and each one archiving the souls of their assigned species. There was, for example, Curr, a large Raven with pitch black feathers and a beak that gleamed magnificently in the light, who only concerned himself with the souls of ravens and only ventured out of his niche in the archive to gather souls or to cross-reference a death. And there was Ethelinda, a small pure white garden snake, whose patience was as thin as glass but never held a grudge, her domain being snakes.

There were many more in the archive, each one a Master in their own specialty, be it Falcons or Horses or Dragons, some had apprentices, others did not, and above all those Masters presided the Grand Master Archivist, Archivist of Souls and Bringer of the End, Mort to those that knew him. He had been the first to arrive, he had been present during the Great re-Incarnation and he had arranged everything. Not to mention that he had also archived the First Soul.

But this story is not about Mort, well, not per se, no, this story is about a mortal. A mortal called Harry Potter. Who, despite his wish to be just Harry, had caught the attention of the Immortal Grand Master Archivist before he could even grasp the concept of mortality. And his life was shaped by the hand of a Death God both directly and indirectly.

The First time Harry had met Mort was when he died the first time, he had not known the significance, neither had he truly seen or comprehended, his soul had held a contradiction and the Master Archivist of Human Souls, Jessa, had brought him to Mort when his soul could not be archived alongside those of his parents. It had been decided that he would live and his soul had been brought back to his body just before Hagrid found him. Harry had, at the time been thoroughly confused, but been too tired to make a fuss.

The Second time Harry had met Mort was when he had died in the forbidden forest at the hand of his Enemy, though this time his mind hadn't been able to comprehend it either, just having been hit with the killing curse again, and he had superimposed the image of his late Headmaster, and surrogate Grandfather, Albus Dumbledore on Mort – who had only gone along with it because he was kind of bored –. Harry hadn't understood the reality of his choice, as he had traded the soul of Voldemort for his own resurrection.

The Third time Harry met Mort was six years before his Ascension, Jessa, the Archivist of Human souls had decided to retire and Mort was looking for a replacement. Harry had been his First, and most ideal, choice as he had already mastered the three concepts of death – and had the hallows to prove it –, Harry had been skeptical, and at first he had refused, but Mort had been insistent that, in the end, Harry just didn't have the heart to say no. Who knew that a Master Death God was so well versed with the dreaded puppy-eyes look?

The first years of his training had been mostly theoretical, with a bit of practical spell-casting, spending most of his time on Earth reading books, not just on the actual workings of the Archive and the afterlife, but also about the Multiverse and learning the shared language of Archivists, not to mention learning the proper way to Archive souls. During those last years on Earth Harry had gotten a job in a muggle library, not only to practice his Archiving skills, but also to hide from the wizarding world.

He had spend his last year on Earth dividing his time between his Apprenticeship to Jessa and his Social life on earth, and as the year drew on he started to distance himself from his friends. It was with a heavy heart that he prepared for his eventual departure of the Moral Realm. The only comfort he had was that he had outlived most of his friends, and only a handful of people would truly miss him. It was a cold comfort, but a comfort nonetheless.

* * *

She looked almost angelic, with the light behind her forming a halo of sorts, her dark blue hair framing her face and curling around her shoulders as if it had a life of its own, her pale face contrasting with the dark tones of her skirt and vest. Her name was Jessa, former Master Archivist of Human souls.

"you gonna be OK, squirt?" Jessa asked her now former Apprentice, she had her luggage packed and she was ready to go.

"Don't worry, Master Jessa" Harry said, now two centuries older and feeling quite ready for the task ahead, a crinkle in his eye and mischief in his smile "I'll be fine, besides, I can always bug Mort to help me out"

"Don't become all to serous like, will ya?" she asked, bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief now as well "'cuz some of your pranks were just brilliant" and before Harry could form a reply she vanished with her luggage

"I'll miss your company, Jessa" Harry whispered into the, now lifeless, Archive, for a moment he looked sad, but then his eyes lit up again a new prank already in the making

'_this is going to be sooooo much fun_' Harry thought as he rubbed his hands together, a sinister smile on his face and laughter in his eyes.

Up in his Office Mort shivered

* * *

The in the long years that he had spend in the archive, Harry had changed little, his black hair still stood in every direction, still an uncontrollable mess, his green eyes had lightened a little making his gaze a brilliant emerald green and his skin was the same shade of white as Jessa's had been, it was a shared trait amongst Death Gods, the human one's at least.

He was pacing next to an oaken desk that had more drawers than possible, his dark green robe fluttered around his ankles as he did so. Now and then there was the squeaking sound of sneakers on a wooden floor.

The hardest part was the waiting, he stopped pacing and sat down to read the name again: Jack Smith. Jack was a stubborn old man, at least that was Harry's opinion on the man from the brief time he had observed him.

Down on earth a clock struck twelve, a man shuddered and sighted, his eyes flickered open foe a brief moment. But there was no one there exept Harry and the old man couldn't see him. The exact time the old man's heart stopped he swung his silver sickle.

Guiding the small blue orb into his hardcover notebook he scribbled down the exact time of death, location and cause with a normal looking ballpen.

"That was the last one?" asked a voice he knew well from behind him.

"Yes, that was the last one" replied Harry, with a twist and a flick of his wrist he vanished the notebook he had been writing in and turned towards the door of the cottage.

He looked around the empty countryside sorrowfully, for a brief moment he saw Curr hovering over a dying raven with his metal claw ready to grab the soul, dismissing it he continued observing the wasteland around him.

"It's over, isn't it?" he knew that Mort had followed him out and was now standing behind him "over for me at least."

"It won't be long now" Mort told him with his quiet voice "It is always sad to see the end of a world" he too looked around, but he had seen this sight several times before and could not bring himself to feel as he had done the first time.

"So..." Harry started "what now?" there was a frown on his face and green eyes narrowed in thought "where do I go?"

Mort looked pensive for a moment, not that it looked any different from how he normally looked but he gave the impression of thinking deeply. "I know of an Archive that is looking for a new Human Archivist" he looked at his pocket watch for a second before looking at Harry again "their Archive is in dissaray as I understand it, and if something isn't done soon..." he trailed off.

"They are going to shut it down, aren't they?" Harry finished his sentence before smiling "sounds like a chalenge"

It was a good thing that Harry had already packed, or maybe it was because of that, but the moment Harry had stopped speaking Mort cast the spell that would send him into that specific world.

"Good luck, Harry" Mort said grinning as Harry disappeared ignoring the glare from the younger Death God

* * *

Introducing: Curr the Master Archivist of Ravens, Ethelinda the Master Archivist of Snakes and Jessa the Master Archivist of Humans (later, Retired Master Archivist of Human Souls, Earth Division)... aaaand, of-course, Mort the Grand Master Archivist of Souls (earth Division)

Remember them well, my dear readers, for you shall never hear from them again, mwhahahahah!


End file.
